Yaya
|Ability Name = |Ability Name 2 = |Ability Name 3 = |Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 0 |Anime = Episode 1 |Audio Drama = Drama CD |Video Game = Facing "Burnt Red" }} is the main heroine of the Unbreakable Machine-Doll series. One of the Setsugetsuka Trilogy Karyusai Shouko created using tiny cell parts. Karyusai Shouko chose to lend her as the automaton of Akabane Raishin because of their compatibility. Etymology Appearance Yaya has a long black hair extending to her waist, with a center parted fringe, shines brilliantly as if it were perpetually wet. A crimson strapped ribbon, extending to her ankles, over a black draped ribbon is pinned on each side of her head. Her small face does not show any outstanding parts, so at first glance she may look plain and simple, but in reality, her exceedingly well-ordered features is like a delicate work of art belonging to a museum. She has red eyes and a lustrous skin which is tender and soft, like a white peach, and is as white as snow. She is shorter than Akabane Raishin by a head and looks like a literal doll. She is wearing a short black kimono with an opening at its bottom revealing a white mini skirt. It has an inner red haneri and with its tomoeri draped off her shoulders bare and hanged by an red strap tied intercrossed around her neck to her back. Her waist is wrapped with a magenta obi, tied into a knot at her back, on a pinkish-white obi-age and a purple obi-dome tied, at her left, into a ribbon. At her right sode is her yellow moon symbol and each of her hand is wearing a white arm's length gloves connecting to her middle finger. She is also wearing red trimmed white thigh high tights with small arrow shape-like openings at each of its center with the red trimmings tied into a knot at the middle. At first she was wearing a pair of white collared socks with a front opening that was intercrossly strapped with a red strap tied into a knot at its collar and a red strapped black geta. After the time she stepped on the railway tracks to stop the train that had it's brakes broken, her geta became all battered up so Raishin bought her a new elegant and well-crafted but a bit old-fashioned black strapped shiny brown platform boots. Whenever Raishin's life is in grave danger, Yaya's hair turns blonde, a sparkling diamond-like tiny horn grows at the center of her forehead and a crimson aura, an intense combustion of magic energy, cloaks around her body like a gas burner. Her figure is a spitting image of a |夜叉 (やしゃ) |yasha|}}. After the Divine Works incident wherein Raishin was further injured, Yaya wore a blue nurse outfit with a white ruffled inner skirt and white tights. It had long puffed sleeves with white cuffs, a white collar and a white apron. On her left arm is a white armband and on her head is a white nurse cap with both, where in the light novel and manga, with a cross design, while in the anime, with a intercrossedly slashed magenta heart design. She is also holding a syringe, where in the light novel, two smalls ones in volume 2 and a huge one in volume 3, while in the anime, only a huge one. In the anime, Yaya wore several different sleepwears such as a white kimono during the night after the fight with the Ten Benchwarmers and a red-violet bunny eared mask on the top right side of her head and a plunged necklined purple dress with a pink strap tied at her left, below her chest, into a ribbon, during Frey's assassination attempt on Raishin. She also wore a pink and white layered ruffle trimmed pink lingerie. Personality Background Chronology Facing "Shadow Moon" Facing "Cannibal Candy" Facing "Sword Angel" Facing "Elf Speeder" Facing "Rosen Kavalier" Facing "King's Singer" Facing "Crimson Red" Facing "Genuine Legends" Facing "Lady Justice" Facing "Star Gazer" Facing "Target Gold" Facing "Doll's Master" Facing "Master's Doll" Facing "Elder Empress" Other appearances Side Stories Facing "Charmed Apron" Facing "Palace Laplace I" Facing "Palace Laplace II" Facing "Angelic Element V" Anime appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll Special 1 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Special 6 Video game appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll Facing "Burnt Red" Abilities Kongouriki magic circuit * Other abilities * Relationships Akabane Raishin Karyusai Shouko Irori Komurasaki Charlotte Belew Domon Hinowa Kimberly Character Art Designs Light Novel Manga Anime Gallery Trivia Quote References }} Category:Japanese Category:Automatons Category:Banned Dolls Category:Setsugetsuka Category:Japanese Army